


the first sunrise he wants to see

by redheadlady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just cute stuff I wanted to write, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadlady/pseuds/redheadlady
Summary: The Karasuno team is spending their New Year’s Eve together at their captain’s house. Competitive as always, Kageyama and Hinata bicker about who will see the first sunrise of the upcoming year. Little did Hinata know, when Kageyama says “the sun”, he doesn’t precisely mean “the literal sun."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	the first sunrise he wants to see

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for the decade to end last night. It's really short but I just think it's really cute. Happy new year, everyone!

December 31st, 22:57. The group had been much more quiet by this time. They had their stomach full and warm from the flavorful toshikoshi soba, specially homemade by Mrs. Sawamura for their gathering. Also, from the enormous birthday cake and all other junk-food they could possibly bring since that day was Daichi’s birthday as well.

Daichi, Ennoshita, and Suga were sitting around the kotatsu while watching the _Kohaku Uta Gassen_ in low volume. It was the famous singing competition programmed by NHK that broadcasted annually and exclusively for New Year’s Eve. No one else in that living room was paying attention to the TV. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Narita had fallen asleep on the carpet; along with two of Daichi’s younger siblings, scattered deck of playing card, and sloped down tower of jenga blocks. Asahi and Yamaguchi were off to the other room to get more blanket for these sleeping kids.

Tsukishima had shut the world up with his brand new headphones. He had himself also settled by the kotatsu and flicking through whatever magazine he could find on the holder. Kageyama was next to him, snacking on pocky while reading its packaging.

“Gosh, the water’s freezing!” Hinata declared as he entered the living room. He blew his hands and rubbed them together to seek more warmth. “Miyagi’s hell in winter. The room temperature said it’s literally zero celcius!”

Ennoshita shot an irony smile. “Your wording is contradictive, Hinata.”

“What do you expect from him, Ennoshita-san?” Kageyama snorted without looking up from his food. A kick flew to his side. Kageyama groaned, wanting to grab that tangerine-head, but the idea of getting up from the kotatsu put an end to the action.

“Should I turn up the heating, Hinata?” Daichi asked.

Hinata shook his head in respond. “It’s fine, Captain. I just need this guy to scoot over,” he said, trying to squeeze himself between Kageyama and Tsukishima. With his strength, the two giants didn’t flinch whatsoever. “Move, dammit!” he protested, repeatedly hitting those giants’ shoulders. “You’re both taking more space than before I got up!”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Hinata’s abrupt movement slipped his headphones off his ears and hung down his neck. He grabbed Hinata’s head and shoved him to Kageyama’s side. Hinata yelped in pain, attempting to free himself from the grasp.

Suga shushed them, pointing at the sleeping children. The fighting boys went silent almost instantly. They glanced at the carpet, especially toward Daichi’s younger brother and sister. The small kids shifted position in their sleep, but thankfully the noises weren’t enough to wake them up. The group let out a sigh of relief.

Tsukishima pushed Hinata for one last time before putting his headphones on again. Hinata hissed, sending his best menacing glare in which Tsukishima shrugged off. Kageyama was about to push Hinata away to claim personal space when his body felt Hinata’s warmth against his own. His jaw sensed a touch of that soft, orange hair that only his palm had ever felt. Subconsciously did he nestle his entire side-face to that soft cloud, snuggling his cheek to seek most comfortable position.

“The heck, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed in surprise, but he immediately toned down his voice to a loud whisper. “Stop using my head as a pillow, you birdbrained ogre! Be aware of your own weight!”

“Oh shut up, I’m cold and you’re warm.” Kageyama’s arm snaked around Hinata’s shoulder to prevent him from stirring in his seat. “If you want to sit here, learn to comply with the consequence.”

Hinata transmitted a desperate look to his seniors. Daichi and Ennoshita had been ignoring their juniors’ ruckus since long ago. They were busy debating about which team would triumph in the Kohaku this year. Suga received Hinata’s signal, but he returned it with a mere sympathetic smile, wordlessly begging Hinata to give in so that the fighting would cease. Hinata sighed, deciding to endure the torture for the sake of Suga.

A moment later, Yamaguchi announced his arrival in the room. On his hands was a tray of freshly brewed tea. Asahi tailed behind him with a pile of thick duvets and throw pillows. Suga quickly arose from his seat to help Asahi distribute the goods. The space that he left at the kotatsu didn’t make Kageyama move even one inch to release Hinata.

“Oh right, let’s watch the first sunrise together this year too,” Asahi said as he spread the blanket to cover Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Can we, Daichi?”

“Of course, I was planning to do that anyway,” Daichi answered. He paused to sip the tea and looked over to Hinata and Kageyama. “The sunrise can be seen from the balcony. My house is on the upland area after all.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “Oooh! First sunrise with the club!” he cheered. “Isn’t that exciting, Kageyama?”

Kageyama hummed. “I will be the first one to see the sun rises,” he murmured, his voice muffled under Hinata’s hair. No one heard his statement except for Hinata.

“What? You want to make this a competition too?” Hinata lifted an eyebrow. “Hate to disappoint you, Kageyama- _kun_ , but I am trained in waking up in the morning. I will be _the first one_ to watch the sun rises.”

Kageyama lifted his head so Hinata could face him. “I wonder about that,” he challenged, a smirk was formed on his lips. “You need eight hours of sleep and if you’re waiting for the year to end tonight, you won’t be up until eight.”

“Oh, tell me what you know, Kageyama.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re just afraid of losing because when you lose, you won’t be able to make a payback until the year after.”

Ennoshita rested his head on his palm. His lips curled as he tried to think. “But no matter who gets up first, if you two are awake when the sun rises, then there will be no winner, right?” he questioned, rubbing his chin. “Or do you consider that as a draw?”

“There’s no logical way to explain these two creature that share a single braincell, Ennoshita-san,” Tsukishima who already had his headphones off, said. Two punches glided to his side.

“More importantly, I _will_ be the first one who watch the sun rises!” Hinata declared. He took the chance to get up from his seat and free himself from Kageyama. He looked at his rival and point a finger at him. “I will beat _you_ at whatever aspect!”

Kageyama watched Hinata stomped his feet and left him to join Yamaguchi on the carpet. Kageyama held back a snigger that tried to make its way on his lips. “Not this time, dumbass,” he muttered to himself. No one heard it this time.

*

January 1st, 06:47. Kageyama opened his eyes to dark living room. He straightened his back and stretched his arms out. His stiff joints cracked as he rolled his shoulder. His gaze sailed through the surrounding. Everyone was still out. The third-years fell asleep at the kotatsu while the second and first-years plus Daichi’s siblings were all curled up on the carpet.

Hinata had settled down parallel to him. He could hear his gentle breath; thus far, lost in his dream. Smug filled Kageyama’s chest as he recalled his statement about that boy needing eight hours of sleep. He wanted to snap a picture of his peaceful face when he noticed the clock on his cellphone’s screen. He clicked on web browser instead and searched _‘Miyagi sunrise time’._

Date: 01/01/2013; Sunrise: 06:53:08 AM

 _Oh shit._ Kageyama drew his face closer to Hinata’s ear and rocked his body. “Wake up, dumbass. You’re going to miss the sun,” he whispered in which Hinata responded with a moan of complain. He had to call him by several insult before Hinata succeeded in getting his soul back to his body. Hinata rubbed his eyes to wipe the drowsiness off of his sight. Kageyama removed Hinata’s blanket so he wouldn’t fall asleep again. Hinata grimaced, hugging his own body that was shivering in cold.

“Who was it again that said he’s _trained_ in waking up in the morning?” Kageyama provoked and Hinata caught the bait. He heaved a loud sigh before picking himself up from the carpet. Sluggishly did he follow Kageyama out of the room and climbed upstairs.

Kageyama had to look back every couple paces as he worried Hinata would miss a tread and topple over. On the other hand, Hinata became more and more awake at every step his feet took. When they reached the end of the staircase, a glimpse of breaking dawn could be seen from behind the sheer curtain of the balcony door. The duo marched down the hallway in anticipation. Kageyama unlatched the door and pushed it open. The morning breeze gusted past them, brushing their hair back.

The sky was navy blue and purple and pink. The cirrus cloud adorned the broad heavens. Few stars remained flickering as their shaft of glow gradually faded. The sun hadn’t surfaced from the horizon but its yellow lights had. It was the first daybreak. The first day of the year. A new beginning. A fresh start.

It wasn’t long before the sun peeked from the skyline. Hinata’s eyes grew wide at the moment; his brown irises glinted as it reflected the illumination. As he stepped closer to the balustrade, he swore he could hear his heart pounding in zing. He placed his hands on the railing, ignoring the cold steel against his bare skin. He stood on his tiptoes and brought his body closer to the sky. With only two layer of clothes, very inch of his body felt the winter wind, but he disregarded it anyway. For the first time, he realized how wide the sky was. For the first time, he wondered where the edge of the heaven was. For the first time, he wanted wings.

His mouth was agape in awe before it slowly, steadily lined up and shaped a smile. His smile, brighter than the sunlight. His first smile of the year.

Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Somehow It doesn’t make me happy because I feel so defeated that you have to wake me up for this,” he said. His wording was contradictive with his face. “However, we did see the first sunrise together. So, it’s a draw, I suppose?”

Kageyama shook his head. “You saw it first. I wasn’t looking at _that_ sun anyway,” he replied. He directed his gaze towards the _literal_ sun and raised an eyebrow. “The sunrise I saw was far more amazing than _that_.”

Hinata blinked in question, but before he could voice any word, Nishinoya howled from the other end of the hall.

*


End file.
